


Not Even A Crumb

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy reacts a slightly differently to Spike's advances at the end of Crush.<br/>Alternative Universe/Crush<br/>WARNING: Semi-graphic description of torture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even A Crumb

Buffy smiled, stepped back, and eyed her handiwork. Pretty. Like a work of art... by Charles Manson. She wiped the knife on a scrap of black shirt, cleaning off the thick red blood that coated the blade. She tucked the knife into the her waistband of her jeans as she walked around to the front of her masterpiece, studying it critically. 

Spike hanged naked and unmoving from the chains that had held her captive hours ago in the cavern beneath Spike's crypt. Blood stained his alabaster skin and pooled on the floor beneath his feet. His hips were splayed wide, the bones having been torn from their sockets -- one of the first things she'd done to keep him from kicking her. His shoulders were also dislocated, caused by the full weight of his body hanging from the manacles by his wrists. 

His genitals were gone. Completely. The thought of him thinking about her while touching himself had disgusted her to the core. So she'd used the knife she'd found in his duster pocket and cut off his dick and balls. His testicles squished under her heel, like two raw eggs. 

He'd screamed. It'd hurt her ears. She'd crushed his throat. 

His tongue went next, so she would no longer have to hear his words of love, and his lips, so he couldn't form the words. She'd gouged out his eyes to keep him from looking at her with desire. His ears were sliced off and the eardrums shattered by the tip of the knife to stop him from enjoying her voice. He'd passed out then, much to her disappointment. Still, she'd slammed the knife deep into his chest and cut a jagged hole into him until she'd exposed the heart that he claimed was full of love for her. 

She could've killed him then. Cut out his heart and watched as he turned to dust before her eyes. But then he would have taken it as compassion, and she wanted him to understand that he had no chance with her. Ever. Not even a crumb. 

Buffy nodded in satisfaction, picked up his duster, and put it on. It once belonged to a Slayer, it was only fitting that it belonged to a Slayer again. "Bye, Spike. It's been fun," she said, heading out of the cavern. "Have a pleasant death." 

 

End


End file.
